yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Savior Jewish
Savior Jewish in English version; in Japanese version, is Monarchy of Kabbalah Salvation (救済カバラ王国, Kyūsai Kabara Oukoku) is the home of Juné Ryūhane and Roma Ryūhane. Nicknamed as "Kabbalah" for short in the Japanese version. Before expanding the whole nation to a whole planet, it was call City of Kabbalah Salvation (救済カバラ都市, Kyūsai Kabara Toshi). Information Before moving to a new planet It was a large nation located somewhere in Pacific ocean which means built on sea. Savior Jewish's location noted to be can't be tracked or found in any GPS or tracker systems which seems they blocked and jammed anyone from founding this place except some corporations swore and worked under the Ryūhane Cooperation. It is ruled by Siege Ryuhane. Why the reason to hide this place because Savior Jewish is the residence of all mages which are top secret to outer people and saved the mages away from the hunt of the "devourers". The Mythix City is one of the largest cities in Savior Jewish. They also had advanced technology which provided by Ryūhane Cooperation than Earth, all seems to be Vestal Technology which later revealed that it was Juné and her father invented, proving her the genius and earned her title as the "Goddess" in their home. The existence of the nation was remained to be as a rumor since no one on Earth ever been there before aside from its residents. People on Earth still unaware that Savior Jewish had already moved to a new planet. After moving to a new planet Savior Jewish has become the name of the planet, which was a planet originally that deserted and a waste land. No living beings were able to be found, so Juné along with all forces within the Savior Jewish brought the planet to a green land of life again. Now Savior Jewish has expanded the nation to the whole planet for more residents (that Ratatoskr may rescued more people from the Devourers). Savior Jewish has stated to have 11 large geographical nations through the whole planet. All nations were ruled by Juné Ryuhane as their goddess, Roma Ryuhane as their Deus, and also their father, Siege Ryuhane. They three are co-ruling the whole planet. Currently, after the death of Juné Ryuhane, Juné La Miquera became the new goddess after being chosen by the Share Crystals that were located all nations. As stated, it is a planet governed by Goddess and Deus, the whole planet is protected by a powerful barrier that generated from the Share Energies from all over the planet. Due to the massive Shares of Juné she had gathered, it is capable of blocking Devourers from invading the planet and what's more is that the Devourers can't even find their locations. After being the planet to life, there is only one side of the planet that was covered in cold weather, which is exactly the same as the Arctic and Antarctica which seems not be a great place for citizen to live, they located the Ratatoskr's main mother ship, the Ragnarok Messiah there due to its size/ Currently, there is an immigration through dimension is offered. People from Gundalia and Neathia are living among the citizens of Savior Jewish. Savior Jewish has great environment than Earth, and also built Battle Arenas for Bakugan Battles. It was said that the brawlers of Savior Jewish had their own ranking in here, their rankings are not shown in any Global Rankings. Locations Malkuth - One of the largest nation and the first nation to be built after moving to the new planet. Through few years of creation, it went under re-construction by using more advanced technology which changes the city to the futuristic city of all cities in Savior Jewish. The nation was once governed by Juné when she was 12 years old til her death. This is also when the whole nation moved to a new planet for further development of expanding the nation. Currently ruled by Juné La Miquera as their new goddess. Keter (ケテル) - A nation in snow, it was ruled by Juné Ryuhane and suceeded by Juné La Miquera. Chokhmah (コクマー) - A nation somehow like London, it is currently ruled by Siege Ryuhane. Binah (ビナー) - A nation has steampunk buildings, it is ruled by Roma Ryuhane. Chesed (ケセド) - A nation ruled by Roma Ryuhane. Gevurah (ゲブラー) - A nation ruled by Roma Ryuhane. Tiphereth (ティファレト) - A nation ruled by Juné Ryuhane and suceeded by Juné La Miquera. Netzach (ネツァク) - A nation ruled by Roma Ryuhane. Hod (ホド) - A nation near to Ratatoskr's location, it was ruled by Juné Ryuhane and suceeded by Juné La Miquera. Yesod (イェソド) - A nation near the sea, it was ruled by Siege Ryuhane. Da'at (ダアト) - A nation in snow however distant to Keter and near to the place where Ragnarok Messiah is, as ruled by Juné Ryuhane and suceeded by Juné La Miquera. Ratotoskr Organization was formed in Savior Jewish along with the Ryūhane cooperation and Asgard Electronics. See more in Ratatoskr. It covered a land that can equal to the other nations. Dragon Canyon (竜之峡谷 Ryū no Kyōkoku) is a large valley filled with Magical/Spiritual Power that is where the Bakugan lived in Savior Jewish. As the name stated, the valley almost take shape figure of a dragon. It is a very special place for the bakugan and also animals from other dimensions that brought back by Juné (who is very kind enough to bring them back). Bakugan Battle Arena (爆丸・バトル・アリーナ Bakugan Batoru Arīna) are the notable places in Savior Jewish. The battle arena can change their fields to six elements, which gives the matching element bakugans advantages in battle. There is also non-element field too. It said that there will be many championship tournaments held in every years. WaitingRoom_2.png|Observing Room Hallway.png|Hallway Hallway2.png WaitingRoom_3.png WaitingRoom [[Savior Jewish/Bakugan Tournaments|'Main Article''' : Savior Jewish/Bakugan Tournaments]]'' Arubi Island (アルビ島, Arubitō) is a resort island after they move to the new planet. Notable Residents *Juné Ryūhane (Deceased), the former Goddess *Roma Ryūhane, the Deus *Kotori Itsuka *Mana Takamiya *General Boot *Reine Murasame *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Elliot Baldwin Woodman *Karen Nora Mathers *Siege Ryūhane, co-ruling with his son and daughter (s) *Tear Ryūhane Later recruited *Dan Kuso *Shun Kazami *Marucho Marukura *Runo Misaki *Mira Clay *Spectra Phantom *Gus Grav *Juné La Miquera, as the new Goddess *Yoshino *Natsumi *Artemisia Bell Ashcroft List of Names Trivia *The name Savior Jewish came is from the word of salvation and the tree of life which also named as the Kabbalah tree. ** Kabbalah in Hebrew means receiving or tradition which may referred to Juné's pattern of recruiting people or living beings from other worlds as their tradition. *The city is actually rebuilt from a small island, there were no natives by the time being. Now still uncertain if they were Natives, because most of the citizens are been "invited" from the Ryuhane family. *After migrated to a new planet, they created 11 nations and were named after the sephiras of the Tree of Kabbalah. **Keter, Chokmah, Binah, Chesed, Gevurah, Tiphereth, Netzach, Hod, Yesod and Malkuth from the ten sephiras while Da'at the hidden sephira. *Savior Jewish was the noted to be the greatest nation/planet ever that governed by Gods in the history. ** Histoire said that it is a great nation that has ever created, because of the massive amount of Shares that they ever encountered in the history. It is far greater than the nations created by the ancient gods long time ago. **This led Rei Ryghts, an ancient goddess who was still alive and furious to the fact of Svior Jewish being a great nation while her nation, Tari was destroyed because losing the faith and shares from her citizens. *Even though Savior Jewish was once a place Earthlings resides after its "citizens" were attacked from Devourers, lt also included non-earthling, humanoid races can be seen but though not from Earth, from other dimension. **This may be the another reason why they migrated to another planet. The original numbers of the Earthlings (June saved from devourers) that once lived on Earth are not enough to compare the population of a whole planet that should have. This implies Ratatoskr might have saved many survivors whom home planets were destroyed by the Devourers and no where to live, so provided them to live among them in Savior Jewish as its citizens. That's explained the populations of Savior Jewish greatly increased to the numbers of inhabitants of a planet should have. **This multi-sapient life forms might be the one of the reason why all of the nations in Savior Jewish are very different from appearances and living environment. Category:Plot Elements Category:Locations Category:Ratatoskr Category:Crystal Dimension Category:Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim Category:Bakugan Genesis : Assault Code Category:Bakugan : Before Time Runs Out